


Radio

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing along with the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleverkat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cleverkat).



> The thing I wrote when I'd only watched a season of Supernatural that then sorta became canon later. Hahahahahahaha. Birthday mathom for [cleverkat](http://www.livejournal.com/cleverkat)

Dean was exhausted; he hadn’t slept in nearly two days. Sam, who happened to be well-rested, whined at Dean about getting on the road. He had some case in Oklahoma he wanted to get to before the trail got cold. Dean finally gave in, allowing Sam to drive through the night while he slept. 

He tossed and turned, memories of their father invading his dreams, as they always did. He woke up once with a start, and felt Sam rubbing his back. He promptly fell asleep again as he didn’t want to think on that too much.

He slept dreamlessly after that, and when light intruded on his sleep, creating a red haze behind his eyelids, he was surprised at how refreshed he felt. Uncomfortable, but refreshed. 

The radio, which had been a soft unintelligible babble suddenly jumped several notches in volume, and he heard the opening to a distinctively wussy song. He opened his eyes slightly. He was stretched out, his long frame overhanging the seat in every way possible, but mercifully, he was facing the window… because when Sam started singing at the top of his lungs, he had to stick a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Am I more than you bargained for yet,” Sam crooned, his voice cracking on the high notes of the opening line.

Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to keep from laughing out loud for long, but he wanted to savor every possible moment.

Sam made it through another couple of seconds of song, and then was la la la-ing along with the rest of the opening verse. Dean took deep breaths so he wouldn’t give away the fact that he was awake by shaking with laughter. The chorus was coming, Dean could feel it building in the slick pansy song, and he wasn’t disappointed when words came back to Sammy.

“We’re going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar, we’re going down swinging –“ 

Dean rolled over to look at Sam, who immediately clammed up and turned off the radio with a snap.

“What?” he asked, his face a curious blend of anger and embarrassment.

“Nothing,” Dean answered, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
